


Self Care

by starbitz



Series: mental health awareness week [5]
Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Blogging, F/F, Healthy Habits, Recovery, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbitz/pseuds/starbitz
Summary: Yebin ran a blog.





	Self Care

Yebin ran a blog. She originally started it because Minkyung told her that she needed some way to make sure that she remembered to look after herself and to just make sure that she was doing things for herself. Minkyung recommended journaling, but Yebin had a better idea. 

So basically, every day, Yebin would write down a list of tasks when she woke up that she had to complete throughout the day and she would update it with what she accomplished before she went to sleep that night. The lists were originally filled with really simple things, like: go for a run, drink lots of water, hang out with some friends, clean your room, eat a good meal, and get a good night of sleep. Sometimes she would even add little motivational notes before she fell asleep so that she would be able to wake up to something positive in order to start the day off on the right foot. 

She never expected her self care blog to get attention, let alone get popular. When people started replying to her posts listing other things to do during the day to help enrich her life, she started looking forward to posting on it every morning. The idea that she could be helping out other people felt really good.

“This is literally like being in a group of friends where we’re always making sure that we remind each other to drink water,” Yebin had laughed one night. “Except I just don’t know a single one of them.”

“That’s pretty much exactly what it is,” Minkyung had replied. “You’re all just strangers looking out for one another.”

Yebin ended up falling into a routine. Not like her old one, where she did what she had to do to get herself through the day, but where she would start doing more for herself. To keep her mind and her body healthy and performing at their best.

She would wake up early-ish and post something on her blog, sometimes even something that she had started writing the night before. She would then grab her water bottle and go for a short run before coming back to shower. Minkyung would usually be up by the time she was back, sitting in their kitchen drinking her coffee, waiting for her to return home. Minkyung would usually make the two of them breakfast when Yebin was in the shower so that after they were finished, they would go straight to work.

Making the shift did take a lot of self-discipline and self-control at first because most mornings Yebin would just want to stay in bed and wait for Minkyung to tell her that she had to get up or she would be late. She would then think back to how little things like getting up on time and eating breakfast every morning could be the first few steps to changing her lifestyle every day. 

“You know,” Minkyung said once while they were eating lunch. She had brought her lunch to Yebin’s work. “Your morning routine started changing mine.”

“It did?” Yebin asked. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“It’s a good thing,” Minkyung assured her with a smile. “When I hear you get up now to go for a run, it forces me to get out of bed too.”

Even with changing just that small part of her daily routine, she started to feel better and a lot more awake by the time she got to work. Before that, she would get to work feeling exhausted and unmotivated, even if she drank her coffee and woke up on time. Now, she usually felt refreshed when she walked through the door, even though her being at her job wasn’t her favorite place to be. She still had to remind herself that everyone had their bad days, though. 

Most days, she would meet Minkyung for lunch. They didn’t work too far from each other, so they would go somewhere close that they knew had good food, or just meet each other somewhere to eat the lunches they had packed that morning. While they ate, she would sometimes think back to the things that she thought to post on her blog when they went to restaurants.  _ Sometimes you need to treat yourself to something that tastes good. Always make sure you eat, _ she would remind herself, since she used to just not eat simply because she didn’t remember to.

A couple of days each week, though, she tried her best to make sure that she set aside some time that she could go and hang out with her friends. Her and Minkyung had a lot of mutual friends, so on certain days of the week, they would go out, whether it be for some drinks, or to see a movie. Sometimes they would just decide to go to one of their places to relax. Whatever worked for them.

At the end of each day, she would recall the things she did. She made sure to remind herself that there was never a day where she didn’t do anything right. Maybe one day she didn’t get out of bed early enough to go on a run, but later that day she deep cleaned her workspace at home, since she hadn’t in a while. There was, still, always something for her to be proud of herself for. She would write down those accomplishments at the end of every day to post them to her blog, no matter how small. Progress was still progress. 

“I’m proud of you,” Minkyung said during a lull in one of their conversations.

Yebin laughed softly, shaking her head. “It’s nothing, really. I should’ve been doing all of this before.”

Minkyung narrowed her eyes and smacked her lightly on the head. “Don’t deflect my compliments! You should be proud of yourself too. It takes a lot of willpower and commitment to change your daily routine and lifestyle.”

Yebin smiled. “I guess I can thank you for helping me set the record straight.”

Minkyung shook her head. “Nope. That was all you. I merely made a suggestion. You took the idea and ran with it.”

Yebin continued posting on her blog every day and worked on improving herself along the way. It was rewarding in a sense that she could feel how much better she felt a lot of the times, both mentally and physically. Now, she still had her bad days where she would have to pry herself out of her bed to do what she needed to, but she was working on herself the best she could. Progress was still progress. 

**Author's Note:**

> progress is still progress. don't beat yourself up over not getting something done at the time you want to. you have time. and anything you do for yourself, no matter how little, is something to be proud of. self-care is so, so important for your health, whether it be mental or physical. put yourself first and treat yourself every once in a while. you deserve it, i promise <3
> 
> reminder that you can reach me at [@NEOZ127](https://twitter.com/NEOZ127) if you ever need someone to talk to :)


End file.
